fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail (Guild)
Fictional members of the guild Fairy Tail are the main characters of the manga Fairy Tail. While one of the strongest mage guilds in the country, Fairy Tail is disliked by the Magic Council because they often cause a lot of unnecessary trouble during their missions. The guild has many members, but the series often only focuses on five certain mages and their battles. Mirajane, while talking to Lucy, explains that everyone in Fairy Tail carries the wounds of a sad past.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 2, page 38-39 Fairy Tail guild is located in Magnolia Town, in the land of Fiore (Italian for "flower"), along side with other places and towns where the action takes place. Fairy Tail manga - Vol. 4 Omake: Map of Fiore. In the Phantom Lord arc, the Fairy Tail guild building was destroyed by their long time rivals, the Phantom Lord Guild. The attack was lead by the strongest member of Phantom Lord, Gazille. The guild was trashed with giant metal rods throughout the entire building. After Phantom Lord's defeat, guild members began rebuilding the Guild. As of Chapter 103, the Guild has been completely rebuilt, complete with gift shop with various Fairy Tale product, outside cafe, a pool in the back and an inside bar complete with new waitress uniforms. Strength As mentioned, the strength of Fairy Tail is even recognised by the Magic Council. Before the events of the Phantom Lord arc, the Phantom Lord guild and Fairy Tail were on equal footing in strength. After Phantom Lord's defeat, it can be presumed that Fairy Tail is one of the strongest guilds in Fiore. The Guild has many strong members. Makarov, the guild's master, is one of the Ten Great Holy Mages. The guild also consists of four official S-Class mages: Gildartz, who is the presumed the strongest; Mist Gun; Erza Scarlet, and Luxus. S-class mages are members recognised by Makarov as being strong enough to take the dangerous S-class missions. At the end of the Tower of Paradise arc, it was revealed that Lluvia and Gazille joined the guild as S-class mages. After the events of the Fighting Festival arc, the number has fallen due to Luxus being excommunicated. However, despite not being recognized as S-class, Natsu, Gray and the members of Raijinishu are arguably as strong or stronger than the S-class mages. Furthermore, Mirajane used to be a S-class mage. As of the Fighting Festival arc, there were about 100 mages in Fairy Tail. Before the guild was destroyed during the Phantom Lord arc, the S-class posters were located on the second floor and only S-class mages were allowed on the floor. When the guild was rebuilt, anyone was now allowed on the second floor. Although, you still had to have an S-class mage in your team to take a S-class mission.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 103, page 7, Kana tells Team Natsu about the new changes to the guild. Guild Master Makarov Fairy Tail's current, and possible first, Guild Master. Staff Mirajane Mirajane is the cover girl or drawing point of Fairy Tail. Recently regained her lost powers. Waitresses After the Guild was rebuilt, Fairy Tail now employs many waitresses that serve to the guild members. Prominent Members Team Natsu The main cast of characters for the series. *Natsu Dragonil *Happy *Lucy Heartphilia *Gray Fullbuster *Erza Scarlet Kana Alberona Kana Alberona (カナ・アルベローナ Kana Aruberōna) is a member of the Fairy Tail guild. Her member stamp is on the lower left portion of her abdomen. She is an attractive woman with a short temper who seems to use a type of card magic. She can use her cards as a long distance weapon or combine them to fight. Not much else is known about her magic, but it has been shown that she can use it to track people. She is always shown drinking some kind of alcohol, usually a giant barrel of ale. She has been drinking since she was thirteen. It is mentioned that she has a pure heart. She is one of the original members of Fairy Tail and has been part of it since she was a child. She is one of the leading figures of Fairy Tail, commanding the guild in the fight against Phantom Lord. She was once in love with Macau Convault, a drinking buddy. When he told her she should try not to drink too much, she did cut down the amount she drank. However, now that Macau has a new girlfriend, she drinks twice as much as she did before. Elfman Elfman (エルフマン Erufuman) is an 18 year-old mage. He is one of the physically stronger Fairy Tail mages, exhibiting the ability called "Take Over," which allows him to absorb the power of monsters he defeated into his right arm, earning him the nickname "Beast Arm Elfman." S-Class Mages In addition to Erza Scarlet, there are four other mages capable of taking on S-Class missions and are allowed to take S-class missions by themselves. Mist Gun Mist Gun is one of the strongest mage candidates of Fairy Tail who rarely appears at the actual Guild itself. Gildartz Gildartz is a mage of Fairy Tail whose current appearance is unknown. He is most commonly referred to as "That Geezer". Gazille Reitfox Once the strongest member of Phantom Lord, he has since joined Fairy Tail. Lluvia Loxar Once a member of Phantom Lord's Elemental 4, Lluvia has joined Fairy Tail because of the warm atmosphere and her infatuation with Gray. Teams Shadow Gear Shadow Gear is the quote "back-bone" team within the Fairy Tail guild consisting of Levi, Jet and Droy. Levi McGarden Levi McGarden is a 17 year-old mage, first introduced as wanting to accept the mission to retrieve the book Daybreak from the Duke of Evaroo's mansion, though Makarov advised her not to take it because the quest was likely to become complicated. In the Fairy Tail guild, she's in a team called Shadow Gear, along with childhood friends Jet and Droy. Her magic is called Solid Script which allows her to make words solid and then throw the words at her opponent. For instance, if the word fire were to be thrown at her opponent the victim would feel as if he were hit by a fireball. Levi is very talented in the field of languages and can even translate several ancient languages. She and Lucy quickly became friends through their mutual love for books. Levi read the novel that Lucy is working on and is the only person who has done so. Along with her fellow Shadow Gear Members, she was found badly beaten in "Crucifixion" style on a tree, with the symbol of Phantom Lord branded on her stomach. Jet Sarusuke, better known as Jet, is an 18 year-old member of Fairy Tail and is on the team, Shadow Gear. His magic is called High Speed, which is also called God's Leg. This magic makes him the fastest person in the guild. He has a crush on Levi, but got rejected in 2 seconds. He is the one who convinces Lucy to allow others to read her book. He, along with Levi and Droy, were ambushed by Phantom Lord and crucified to a tree. Droy Droy is an 18 year-old member of Fairy Tail and is a member of the team, Shadow Gear. His magic deals with rapid growing plants that he can control. He wears something on his chest that's called Live Coal, which are basically tiny containers for his seeds. Droy is a childhood friend of Levi and Jet. He also has a crush on Levi, and got rejected in 1 second. Raijinshuu Raijinshu (literally 'Many Thunder Gods' is a team of "Luxus Bodyguards" within the Fairy Tail guild consisting of Fried, Evergreen and Bixlow. Fried Justine Fried Justine is a 20 year-old member of Fairy Tail who doesn't show his face often. He hasn't been to the guild for half a year, and hasn't met any of the newer members like Lucy. During Fairy Tail's battle with Phantom Lord, he was off in another town. He is a member of the Raijinshuu, a group of mages who act as servants to Luxus, with Fried as the self-proclaimed captain. He is known as one of the "Mystery Men" along with Mist Gun and Gildartz since his magic style is unknown until just recently. Fried is able to enchant areas by surrounding them with magic runes. Whoever steps into the enchantment is forced to comply with rules that Fried has set up beforehand. Due to the nature of his power, his enchantments are more suited for traps than actual combat. Even without his magic, he can proficiently fight with his sword. Evergreen Evergreen is a 20 year-old member of Fairy Tail and a member of the team, Raijinshuu. As a child, it was her dream to be a fairy, so she joined Fairy Tail only for the name, with no interest in other things. She was lonely and anti-social as a child, due to her eyes being able to turn others into stone when looking into them. Her glasses suppress and control it because of its immense power. Recently, it has been revealed that she also uses exploding dust in combat. Because of her abilities, she was invited to join the Raijinshuu. Her Fairy Tail stamp is located on her right bosom. In the end she was defeated by Erza and forced to cancel the spell on the female members of fairy tail. Bixlow Bixlow is a 22 year-old member of Fairy Tail and, along with Fried Justine and Evergreen, makes up the team Raijinshuu. He is clearly identifiable by his "creepy" appearance, covered in black armor, face half concealed and constantly sticking out his tongue (which bears his guild insignia) and laughing maniacally. He possesses Seidhr magic, which allows him to seal wandering souls into dolls or objects and manipulate them. This is shown by the five dolls that float around him. He fights by sending these dolls flying about rapidly and having them fire beams of energy from their mouths. The speed and confusion of this attack was enough to assist Evergreen in annihilating the Dark Guild: Ghoul Spirit. Minor Members Macau Convault Macau Convault one of the older members of the Guild. Reedus Johnner Reedus Johnner is a 27 year-old mage with an unusually round body and a witch hat. He uses picto magic, but he can only use it in conjunction with his body. For that reason, he asks Makarov to enlarge his body. With his picto magic he can draw something on his large stomach and once the drawing is complete, it materializes in front of him. During the attack of the Phantom Lord, he was responsible for protecting Lucy, but he was defeated by Gazille and Lucy was captured. Nav Lazaro Not much is known about Nav Lazaro besides the fact that his magic deals with Animal Possession in which he can confine an animals spirit within himself and then use that spirit to aid him in battle. Arzak Cornell Arzak is originally from the west. He came to Fairy Tail as an immigrant and joined up. His magic is classified as Guns Magic. As the name implies, he loads his gun and fires magic bullets which never miss. Arzak has a crush on another member of the guild named Visca, but he is too shy to confess to her. Loki jokingly implied that if Arzak doesn't confess then he would. Arzak now sees Loki as his rival, but since Loki is Leo the Lion and Lucy's key, he doesn't interfere. Visca Moulin Visca, much like Arzack, is originally from the west. Also just like Arzak her magic deals with guns. She can ex-quip various guns from a stock in a different space, much like what Erza does with her magic. Visca admires Erza, most likely because of the similarities in their magic style and how Erza is the most powerful female in the guild. Visca planned to confess her love to Arzak, but then Fairy Tail was attacked by Phantom Lord so she didn't get a chance to do it. Visitor Echo Uses the magic known as dance. While dancing it increases an allies attack and can decrease a foe's, it only works within a ten meter radius. He has always loved dancing, and is often seen in the guild dancing. His goal is to save up enough money to study abroad in the hold land of Dance, "Minstrel". He always wear the same suit, for he has 100 copies of it. Wakaba Mine He is 36 year old veteran mage who battles by forming smoke in to different shapes. He and Macau are good drinking buddies and rivals, being the same age. He also has a wife, but is usually hanging around the guild flirting, even when his got no work to do. Warren Rackow Not much is know about him, but he was featured on a cover page. His magic is telepathy, and is capable in reading his opponent's mind in the battle. Warren resembles Rave Master character Branch Max Alose A 17 year old mage whos specializes in sand-based magic. His magic is called Sandstorm. He loves just talking to people and often finds himself in large crowds. He is not that good with alcohol but always seems to find himself getting caught up in the mood of the place, drinks himself silly and finds himself in a real state afterwards. Nobody knows it but he never really had any friends as a kid, and his new socialite personality is a reaction to that. Lucky Ollietta Lucky, an 18-year-old mage who uses wood-based magic, can instantly reshape wood into a form of her choice. Due to this ability, she helped a lot with the rebuilding of the Fairy Tail Guild after it was vandalized by the Phantom Lord Guild. She likes glasses and wears them herself, and she has a dislike for perverts. Lucky also has funny ways of expressing herself, for example she refers to getting a haircut as "chopping hair", eating as "feeding your stomach", and sleeping as "whittling away the defenseless hours". Rob Ojii An old man who taught Erza magic when she was a girl working on the Tower of Paradise. He said that he gave up on using magic, but he believed that Erza could do better than he did. When he died Erza saw his Fairy Tail tattoo on his back and that's what inspired her to join the guild. His magic is currently unknown. Tono Rabbits A particularly young Fairy Tail Member at 15, Tono has high hopes for the future. He uses light magic like a halo that surrounds him to blind his enemies. He's usually a quiet kid. The other guild members usually say "That's our Tono!" when they hear that he's done something strange. Miki Chickentiger A Fairy Tail girl with a magical bird that can talk. It usually sits on her head and doesn't do much, though, since she prefers hand-to-hand combat. She is the leader of the "Megadeath" team and has the name "Demon Princess." She is a strong member of Fairy Tail, having defeated at least four other members, before being defeated. It is uknown how many Lachyma she took out thou. Mikuni Sin An Earth Magic user, Mikuni shaves his head bald so he doesn't have to worry about going bald when he gets older. He used to work in a sushi bar, but he was liked so much that his manager told him never to leave, so he did. This sixteen year old mage uses his drumsticks to pound the ground for his Earth magic, multiplying his strength. His dream is to become a producer for an idol. He may or may not have a cute girlfriend. Former Members Loki Loki (ロキ Roki) is a former member of the Fairy Tail guild, who left after the Loki arc where he returned to the Stellar Spirit world. Luxus Dreher Luxus Dreher was one of the strongest mages of Fairy Tail, and an S-class mage. He has since been excommunicated due to his leading part in the events of the Fighting Festival arc. Lisana Lisana was Mirajane and Elfman's youngest sister. She died stopping a demonified Elfman. She had a big crush on Natsu References Category:Guilds